Sweater of Many Colors
by Foxxy Mcgee
Summary: Trowa talks Quatre into gifting Duo with the most hideous X-Mas present he's ever seen. Duo, afraid to lie, takes it. One-shot. R


I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did. I'd be loaded.

One-shot. Just something fun I wrote to pass the time and wanted to share.

* * *

"Well? Do you like it?"

Lying was not one of Duo's strong points, in fact he utterly despised it. But right now he was regretting that particular decision, especially looking into those very large expecting teal eyes.

He was doomed.

"I.. uh, I've never seen anything... quite like it before! It's definitely unique! And what a beautiful shade of turquoise! Is that turquoise?" He scratched the back of his head and laughed, hoping Quatre would take the bait and run with it.

"Yes, yes it is! I just knew you would like it, Duo. I got us matching sweaters, just in case! Go on, wear it!" Quatre was all smiles.

Duo took the sweater, pulling it over his head to hide the brief look of horror that crossed his face.

Quatre got them matching sweaters?

Never in his life had he seen something as... well... _ugly_as this sweater. It was more of a pullover, designed with pastel horizontal stripes. If it wasn't quite bad enough, someone had thought to put vertical stripes of turquoise, what Duo referred to as "poop brown", and burnt orange down it in a zigzag pattern. Only when you looked closer did you see the wool had been multicolored, leaving little specks of color running through each fiber which gave it a hideous polka dot texture. Duo was positive that even a carebear couldn't throw up something as bright and horrendous as this sweater.

He had visited Trowa once and taken a box of art supplies with him. To make a long story short, the lion had gotten into his box and promptly devoured it all. Even the shit of the lion had been more attractive than this sweater, and Duo was pretty sure that some of those colors were brand new in the world. The worse part was when the lion had diarrhea, right in the middle of the show. Trowa had just stepped in front of the lion when he let loose, blasting the clowns behind him in a glorious spray of rainbow colored death liquid. The silence had been amazingly silent at first, then bust into roaring laughter.

Trowa had nearly killed him.

But he couldn't bear to hurt the blonde's feelings, so Duo kept his mouth shut and decided to wear the hideous thing. He had worn worse, after all.

"Wear it to the Christmas party tonight, I'll wear mine as well."

"Don't you think we're a little old to be matching?" Horror flooded through him at the thought of wearing this ugly sweater any longer, especially being the twin of Quatre in said horrid sweater. Maybe he could "lose" it somewhere.

Like the dumpster.

"Oh please Duo? Please?" The blond gave him a hopeful look. "I've always wanted to have a friend to share things with, like this. Don't you like the sweater? It was handmade."

He studied the blond for a moment, wondering who in their right mind would willing sew something so god awful and ugly, then nodded. "Alright. I'll wear it."

Why did he suddenly feel so nauseated?

Quatre clapped his hands together in glee. "Good! I'll see you tonight then! And Merry Christmas Duo."

"Merry Christmas Quatre." He sighed, before disappearing out the door, still wearing the ugly sweater.

Quatre waited until the braided ex-pilot was completely gone before circling around to his vidphone and activating picture and sound on his side before grinning in victory.

"Mission Accomplished."

Trowa's smiling face could be seen on the monitor. "Thank you Quatre. We should be even now, for what he did to the lions."

"I suppose, but Trowa?"

"Yes, Quatre?"

"I... uh. Well... I kinda.. liked the sweater. Do you think maybe you could knit another?"

Trowa's visible eyebrow shot up and he made a sound similar to a snort or a choke, Quatre wasn't sure.

"Ugly as that one or more so?"

* * *

That was just a fun little something to hold y'all over until I post the next chapter of Bean. I thought about posting what happened at the circus in a separate fic, if you guys would like to read it? Reviews are appreciated! Let me know.


End file.
